The Black Lion of Beacon
by ArgentiLupum
Summary: This is the story of Simba(my oc ) and of team rwby. How will the team react when they meet a faunus who can use both dust and the power of the Grimm. Sorry of the summary sucks but I sincerely suggest you read it. May be OC x team rwby


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **This is my first story so please bear with me on this. No flames because it'll just save both our time seeing as how negative feedback never gets to me. Special Thanks to Tigereyes45 for helping me make this. Now with that out of the !**

Part 1: Introductions

It was a peaceful day in Beacon...which was rare enough. There were no grimm attacks, no criminal attacks and best of all no classes. Team RWBY were spending this time each in their own right. Ruby was in the Emerald Forest testing her skills with Crescent Rose. She was testing her scythe by swiftly dodging behind trees and cutting their tops before turning around and shooting them to bits with the rifle form. Weiss was walking around Vale's best fashion district, looking around for a new dress and maybe get her clothes infused with dust. Blake was at a local bookstore in Vale ,where she was looking for the next issue of her favorite series "Ninjas of Love". Yang was of course having an absolutely fun time at one of her favorite dance/fight clubs. What none of them expected would be that they would meet an interesting new ally.

With Ruby:

She was on a Roll! She had already ran about 25 miles and had practiced her swipes with Crescent Rose against so many trees that her arms were feeling the burn of a lifetime. 'Whew I think this training session's about done. I should probably head back to beacon and take a nap or something.' She thought to herself. As she was halfway through the forest she heard a peculiar noise. As she turned around she saw that she was surrounded by an large pack of both Beowulves and Ursas. "Oh shit." Ruby said to herself as she drew her weapon. She began to fight back against the grimm and was using her semblance to zip between the grimm. One second she was cutting three Beowulves in half and the next she was slicing the head of an ursa after about 5 minutes she had taken out around 30 grimm but sadly there were even more coming out from the woods. Normally this would be no issue for the leader of team Rwby but her workout had tired her out to the point of exhaustion. She was kneeling on the ground with her weapon in hand as she was surrounded by grimm as she tried and failed to get up. An ursa had gotten near her and was about to crush her under its paw. Right as ruby closed her eyes and waited for the final blow she stayed there for a few seconds and realised that the blow never came. She opened her eyes to see a faunus holding back the ursa's strike.

"You gonna sit there or you gonna help me kill these beasts?" The Faunus said with a smirk on his face.

Ruby stared at him in shock before standing up and hefting Crescent Rose. "You bet!" The red-hooded heroine exclaimed.

With that confirmation the faunus then twisted the ursa's arm thus sending it to the ground before swiping it's head off using his claws. "Then let's do this thing!" he responded. With that the two huntsman began to decimate the army of grimm. The grimm that weren't taken down by Ruby's scythe were cut to shreds by the faunus' claw gauntlet. Every so often the Faunus would pull back his claw gauntlets before extending them through a vast amount of chains that extended from his fingertips as the blades at the end of the chains seemed to dance in the air as they sliced through every grimm in their path. When the last grimm had been killed the two huntsman sat down and tried to catch their breath. Ruby took a closer look at her present companion to see what he looked like. He was a black lion faunus with both the ears and tail of a black lion. He had purple eyes that seemed to glow with a type of mischief. He was wearing the basic armor suited for a rouge. His weapons were strange indeed. They were a pair of black gauntlets that ended in silver blades at the end of each finger tip. They had types of dust cartridges along the wrists of both gauntlets. Finally, Ruby took a breath and looked at the stranger before saying "Thanks for the assist I could have died back there. Any chance i can get the name of my rescuer?"

"The name's Simba. And no problem, I could tell that you were pretty tired and I did what any decent person would do and helped out." The now named Simba said before shrugging. "I'm guessing you go to Beacon right?"

"Yeah. i'm actually the leader of my team. We're team RWBY. Oh and my names Ruby by the way." Ruby declared with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hah! I bet that name caused some trouble at the start huh?" The lion said while chuckling as Ruby blushed and looked down. "I'm here from vacuo and I'm here for the tournament so maybe I'll run into you sometime. Judging from your skills back there you are sure to bring a good fight with ya."

"Yeah! Maybe we'll see each other at the tournament my teammates would love to meet you!" The girl exclaimed. At that Simba stood up and shaked her hand before wishing her well and walking back to Vale. "Huh. What a strange guy." She mutters to herself.

"Heard that!" Simba said from across the hearing. Ruby peeped from being heard before shaking her head and deciding to take a nap back at beacon

2 hrs later with Weiss

Weiss was having a marvelous time as she was walking around the fashion district. She had gotten all the clothes she was looking for and now the last thing to do was to get them imbued with dust. She was wondering what type of dust to use as she was heading to the shop. She finally decided on getting the shoes imbued with lightning magic for speed and the dress imbued with ice magic for offence. she would upgrade Myrtermaster for defense later. When she got near the shop she was bumped into someone and fell on the ground. When she recovered from shock she looked around for her stuff on the floor as she looked to the person she bumped into to tell him off

"Hey! What's the big ide-" she stopped as she saw that the person she bumped into had caught all her things before they hit the ground.

"Sorry about that miss I guessed I wasn't looking where i was going." The man said. As Weiss got a look at him she couldn't deny that she liked what she saw. He was an attractive black lion faunus with tan skin wearing a very impressive black tuxedo with dazzling violet eyes and a genuine smile. She could even see his black tail swinging out from behind him carrying another bag. He had a curious set of bracelets on each wrist that seem to have dust in them.

Once Weiss had gotten over her blush she responded with "I-I-it's no problem and at least you caught them before the dust exploded" She said once again using her polite and political attitude.

"Well since I bumped into you how about I help you get your bags to your destination. It's the least I can do." The polite faunus replied from the look in his eyes she knew that he was not taking no for an answer.

"Oh, well if you insist I guess you can, but i'm just heading to the imbuement shop right there." Weiss conceded. At that the man declared that was his destination as well.

"I've got to get the dust in my suit recharged you see. The dust let's my clothes become anything I want it to be. From a tux like to this, to casual street clothing, to even armor! I chose the tux because I saw that everyone was dressed nicely around here." The lion explained as they entered the shop

"Interesting. So it gives you the right clothing for any situation?" Weiss inquired. "Sounds extremely useful. Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself I'm Weiss Schnee." Once the words left her mouth she winced and dreaded the reaction to how her faunus friend would react to her being a Schnee.

"Well then, consider me delighted to meet an honorable Schnee! You seem like a very kind lady and nothing like your father so don't worry about me being mean to you because of your heritage." He said as if he was reading her mind. "Anyway my name is Simba."

They had dropped off Weiss' clothing and he had gotten the dust in his own clothing renewed so they decided to spend a while discussing topics of life at a nearby cafe. Weiss found Simba to be a charming individual even though he shared a few qualities as her teammates. He had Ruby's optimism, Blake's calm demeanor, and Yang's sense of humor. She had learned that he was from Vacuo for the tournament and he was a huntsman. She didn't tell him that she was a huntress and decided to leave it as a surprise. As their meal had concluded she went back to her dorm to drop off her clothing as he walked off saying it was a beautiful day out and that he was going to take a walk.

"What an interesting man I wonder if I'll see him in the tournament." Weiss said as she smiled fondly at the memory of the gentle lion.

With Blake half an hour later:

After a long amount of searching blake had found the book she was looking for. As she was walking towards the checkout she found another interesting book by the same author as 'Ninjas of Love'. "Huh?. This seems interesting what's the title? Hmmm...Samurais of Passion. Huh, seems like a decent book."Blake muttered to herself. She looked at the back cover and found that it was double the passion and "good scenes" found in the ninjas of love series! Blake blushed at the thought of what could be found in this book. Nonetheless she took books and bought them. She decided that since it was a beautiful day then she would go to the park to read. When she got to the park she found a suitable tree where she could lay down and read. As she sat down on the tree she spent about half an hour of reading "ninjas of love" as she reached the end she decide to lay down in the shaded part of the tree. As she moved to lay down she felt something soft and heard and umph sound. She slowly looked at what she sat on and saw that she was laying her head on a person! Luckily he was still asleep. He looked as if she had been there a while. She must have not seen him because he blended in perfectly well with the shadows and the bright daylight had messed with her night vision. She slowly scooted over as she looked at the man. He was a feline faunus like her but where she was a cat, he was a _Lion_. At a closer glance she saw a man in his late teens or early twenties. He had tan skin and hair as black as night. He also had lion hears on the top of his head. She saw his tail hanging around his neck too. That part astonished her as there were few faunus that actively showed their tails. Her animal instincts caused her to purr a bit and this caused her to blush furiously. She scooted over and kept on reading. when she finished Ninjas of Love she moved to get up and find somewhere else to read.

"You have a lovely reading voice ya know" A smooth voice said. Blake froze in her spot and slowly turned and look at the faunus next to her. She saw that his eyes were still closed but he had a smile on his face.

She yelped as she jumped back and stared at him. "You were awake the whole time!? What kind of pervert are you!?"

He opened his eyes (which were a deep violet color)"Well not the whole time i was sleeping until you bumped into me. I was going to go back to sleep but i heard your voice and decided to listen were reading out loud" He then looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk showing pointed fangs. And judging from what i've heard the pervert here isn't me". He said with a chuckle as blake's blush grew to a color that would make ruby jealous. She hadn't realised that she was reading out loud. She looked down in shame before he started laughing. She looked at him and wondered what was funny.

After a few seconds he finished laughing. "Don't worry about it was a great story. I personally loved the plotline and I could feel the love between those two." He said truthfully. She could tell he was telling the truth by looking into his violet eyes.

She spent a moment there before sighing. "Well alright then. I'm sorry for waking you. I'm Blake." she put her hand forward

"I'm Simba. And it's no problem. At least I woke to your beautiful voice." He said while shaking her hand.

Simba looked at her before asking if she was from here. She told him who she was and that she was a student . He told her that he was from vacuo and that he was there for the tournament. She asked if he minded her reading some more. He offered to read the book for her. She said yes. They sat there listening to simba read "Samurai of Passion" until were both smiling at spending time with each other before they both parted ways. She headed back to beacon and he was headed back into the city.

With Yang:

She was as usual dominating the club. When she wasn't busting a move at the dance floor she was beating everyone at the arena. Eventually of course it got too easy and she started looking for a challenge. She was at the bar when she saw a new guy leaning back drinking a beer. She made over there making sure to swing her hips and catch his. She looked over the guy and saw that he was pretty hot. She definitely liked what she saw. She didn't know why but she really liked those violet eyes and somehow she got turned on think on what she could do with that tail. She had finally gotten to the bart and ordered a strawberry sunrise. After a couple of seconds she turned towards him and said " Hey there handsome. What's a girl gotta do to meet a handsome guy around here." She flirted shamelessly trying to make him flustered.

To her surprise he smirked and said "Same thing it takes to get a sexy lady like yourself talk to a guy who's interested like me. How about we have some fun." During all of this he looks at her with a look that screamed attraction.

"What do you have in mind?" She said as she leaned towards him trying to get an excuse to hit him for his smugness.

He leaned towards her ear as his tail started to touch her arm and she could feel his breath on her ear. He whispered "You. Me …...And that arena over there"

She stared at him with shock on her face. That was NOT what she expected him to say at all. He was laughing his ass off on the floor at her reaction. She got mad as her lilac eyes turned red. "What are you laughing at jackass" She said

"Nothing. It's just, your reaction was hilarious. But seriously though you wanna fight in the arena? You look like you could be a good fighter." He said with a determined look in his eyes with his weapons displayed on saw his claw gauntlets and couldn't help but smirk.

"You're on!" She shouted as she prepared her weapons.

They got to opposite sides of the arena before arming their weapons. She loaded up her gauntlets as he bared his steel claws. They both launched at each other at rapid speed. She tried to hit him with a haymaker but the faunus blocked it before swiping at her stomach with his claws. She back flipped she was far enough to shoot at him but he intercepts the dust bullets with his chain claws. She was rapidly attempting at dodging his chains but for every chain she dodged two more clawed at her. Soon enough she was covered in scratch marks and she hadn't even gotten a hit on him. She then got mad enough that she activated her semblance and then exploded forward and punched him in the face. The resulting explosion made her think that she may have overdone it before she heard a chomping sound and saw that her opponent was eating the dust that she had shot at him. His body started to light on fire and his tail gained a flaming spear and his claws turned golden with bright purple flames. He lunged at her with his claws and tail fire spear. She launched both her fist as well. An explosion almost ruptured the force field around the arena. When the dust cleared they were both laying on each other while panting.

He looked at her and smirked at her being on top of him. " So was it good for you?" he asked.

She looked at him and smirked before saying "Definitely."

"So who won?" he asked.

They both looked to see that he had his claws on her throat and she had her gauntlet at his balls.

"I think I win." She said before feeling a very hot and sharp point near her ass. She turned to see his tail still with the fire spear almost right on top of her ass. She whimpered at the sight.

"Let's call it a tie." He said before helping her get up.

They both then spent a while at the bar getting to know all about each other. He was surprised to hear that she was Ruby's sister and told her that he had met her this morning when he had helped face the grim. She was startled to hear this before thanking him profusely and getting up to head back to beacon and check up on ruby. She wished him good night and said that she hoped to see him again at the tournament.

Later on:

Team rwby all sighed in contentment at how their day went and they all smiled at the thought of their new friend.

With simba:

He was in his hotel room staring at the ceiling before thinking about the girls he met today. They all seemed strong in their own right. He hoped they were up to the challenge that they will have to face. "Here we go again." he thought. But then again being the immortal balance between dust and grimm did cause things to seem repetitive to him. He only hoped the they were the ones that would finally end the war and bring him peace at last. What the immortal didn't know would be that the potential maidens would bring him peace, but not in the way he expected.


End file.
